Towel
by MoonlitElegy
Summary: Ed and Winry are left alone in the Rockbell House during a blackout. With only a towel on, how will Winry manage?EdWin


**AN - **This story was written back in 2007, when the ending of the manga/anime(s)/movie(s) were not yet completed. I had imagined a scenario in which Al had managed to get his human body back and the Elric brothers led peaceful lives again in their hometown. This is only a minor detail as Al's character is only seen in the beginning, but I wanted to create the atmosphere that things had settled down and fantasized that this towel scenario helped facilitate the development of Ed and Winry's relationship.

Thanks for reading!

**Towel -**

** Ed/Winry **

* * *

"Winry! Ed! Al! I need someone to help me with shopping out in Kaumafy!" Granny Pinako shouted. She stood still as she heard her own voice echo throughout the confines of the house, her small fingers tapping impatiently on the bottom of the wooden staircase railing as she stared expectantly up the stairs for a reply. Upon hearing nothing but silence, she slowly opened her mouth and was prepared to repeat her demand when she heard distinct clattering and thumping noises from above.

She blinked and paused, waiting for the sounds of doors opening. Soon enough, her patience was rewarded when three sleepy, but curious heads peeks out from their rooms to give her their attention.

"I need someone strong to help with the groceries and come with me to pick up a heavy package from Kaumafy. The weather looks a bit rough throughout the evening to tomorrow afternoon, so I want to get a move on now and get back as early as possible," the older woman continued wisely. She brought her hand up to stroke her chin and stared thoughtfully at the clock across the living room, calculating time estimates and how to lighten her travel load.

It was already a little past seven in the morning and the trip to Kaumafy would take more than a few hours to half a day, since they lived at the edge of Resembool. Given the large storm coming, the trip would last a day or two and it was highly likely they would be unable to make it back until tomorrow evening to avoid the harsh conditions. She almost regretted promising her clients on the latest automail material by the end of the month but a promise was a promise.

She glanced back up the staircase and met the half-lidded and glazed eyes of the young adult residents of her home. Placing her hands on her hips, she asked, "Any takers?"

"I'll do it, Granny." She turned her sight to the owner of the voice and saw Al, rubbing his eyes as he stood next to his yawning older brother.

Nodding her head in approval, Pinako held up her hand to indicate he had five minutes to get ready as she turned away. In response, Al turned back into his room, quickly getting dressed before running to the washroom to brush his teeth. He kept his footsteps light as he ran down the stairs to grab an apple from the kitchen before following the older woman out the door.

* * *

Once Al had volunteered, the two other remaining residents of the Rockbell house retreated back into their rooms and returned clumsily back into their beds. It was summer and the high humidity gathered in the house did nothing but promote a strong desire to laze away. They paid no heed to Granny Pinako's warning of the weather since neither had plans of escaping to venture out of the house that day. They both laid on their individual beds and stretched as they turned over to their sides, seeking their own comfortable position before dozing off.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the sunlight streamed through Winry's window and onto her bed, where it settled and highlighted her hair and face. Her eyelids fluttered open as she let go of her pillow and she let out a quiet moan as the bright light suddenly burned and invaded her retinas. She sat up and brought her hands to shield her face, covering her eyes in an attempt to relieve the annoying flashes that hindered her vision for a few seconds.

Yawning, she moved to stand up off her bed and maneuvered to the closest washroom to complete her morning rituals. After a while when she felt she looked presentable, she left her view of a vanity and walked down the hallway , subconsciously slowing her movement while passing the closed door of the latest home occupants. She shot a quick glance down at the light filtering through the bottom of the door, wondering if Ed was awake yet before resuming her way down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When she had reached the kitchen, she allowed her thoughts to wander as her body went through the daily motions of preparing breakfast. Fetching a few ingredients out of the refrigerator, she idly remembered that she had to do an auto-mail check-up on Ed's right arm later in the afternoon. Although she was lacking a few materials to upgrade his auto-mail, she felt confident that they had enough tools to get at least a simple tune-up and fix any kinks or loose bolts to hold off until Granny and Al returned with new supplies. As she finished frying a couple of eggs and bacon, she swiftly turned off the heat switch and fetched a few plates and utensils to lay on the dining table. When she heard footsteps behind her, she kept her eyes trained on the steaming frying pan in front of her to avoid distraction.

"Good morning," she spoke, not bothering to look back. She bit her lower lip, picturing his movements as she heard him yawn and lightly scratch his stomach underneath his clothes.

"'Morning Winry," he mumbled back, eyeing the back of her head while he stepped further into the kitchen towards her. His stomach had woken him up and before he knew it, his feet had taken him to where the delicious smell of bacon originated. He inhaled deeply, unable to prevent the smile forming on his face as he caught the sight of her lithe body as it gracefully moved around the cabinet areas to reach for glassware. He took a moment to admire the busy girl before blinking out of his reverie and stepping forward to ask if she needed assistance. He stopped when she gestured towards the empty glassware she had just revealed, hinting for him to pour drinks. Looking around, he found that she had already finished setting up silverware and grinned, bringing the cups to the table before turning to her once again to ask what she wanted to drink.

Her grip on the spatula tightened as she finally turned to catch a sideways glimpse at him.

"We only have milk," she said, her tone nonchalant and monotone. At his immediate dismayed expression, she chuckled, "Just kidding. I'll have orange juice."

His horror quickly melted away into annoyance and he grumbled to himself as he opened the refrigerator for her request. Looking over his shoulder to give her one last glare of disapproval for her light tease, he noticed that she stood peacefully, waiting for the crackling and sizzling to stop. Her silky blond locks of hair fell gently over her sloping shoulders and down her back and his eyes greedily drank in the sight of the highlights that bounced off the crown of her head as she hummed quietly to herself. He swallowed, looking back into the ice box, flustered.

The young alchemist soon finished his pouring task and found himself reaching over to take the spatula from her hand. Winry looked at him, confusion apparent on her face as his metallic hand completely covered her own. The coolness of metal against her heated skin was welcome, and she weakly resisted the growing flush she could feel working its way up her neck and onto her face at the contact.

He grunted, uncomfortable with communicating that he wished to take care of the rest and simply stared pointedly at the dining chairs, hoping she would understand. When he felt her loosen her hold on the spatula, he readily replaced her hands on the handle. She followed his line of vision towards the table and questioned out loud, "Uh, Ed? What-"

"It's heavy," he muttered. Ignoring her protest, he nudged her towards the table's direction. She rolled her eyes, internally retorting that she had worked with heavy automail machinery practically all her life and that a frying pan weighed nothing in comparison to his armor that she disassembled so frequently. She was about to voice her thoughts out loud when she noticed a slight tinge of red on his face and abruptly decided against it. A smile formed on her lips as she instead said thanks and saw the color bloom more vividly on his face.

He fetched the frying pan from the stove and carefully began separating the fried eggs and bacon onto the two plates. When he saw that she had seated, he placed the pan into the sink and went to join her at the table with the plates.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to lift the pan, you know, " Winry smiled as she spoke. She picked up her fork and stabbed her eggs first, pretending not to notice the embarrassed scowl on Ed's face. The amusement was shown on her face, however, when he focused on his breakfast. She hesitated, taking a few slow bites of her breakfast before deciding to bring up light conversation. She drank a few sips of orange juice and cleared her throat.

To her surprise, Ed beat her to it. With a satisfied burp, he asked, "So do you have anything to do today?"

She looked up, her cerulean eyes meeting his amber eyes directly for a second before looking at her utensils.

"I'm going to do a quick check up on your auto-mail today," she informed. Granny Pinako had been putting off the check up in the past two days to allow the boys time to rest from their hectic schedules at Central and today seemed like the perfect time to take care of his maintenance.

"I don't have anything wrong with my automail though," Ed frowned. He raised his mechanical arm and leg before stretching them and found no aches or weird kinks. They seemed to be working just fine and he was not looking forward to sitting still on such a hot day. He wanted to argue that the check up was unnecessary but an image of Winry waving her wrench suddenly appeared and he had to shake his head to get rid of the scary picture. He would have to endure it, it seems.

They chatted for a bit longer before the meal was done and Winry began to do the dishes as Ed helped dry them. After they were done, they both parted into different directions. Ed went back to his room to change out of his pajamas as Winry went to change into her mechanic outfit and gather her tools. They both met in the living room, where Ed sat on a sturdy wooden chair, trying to fight the impending boredom he already felt and Winry settled down her toolbox on the floor next to him. He lifted his arm out to her, staying silent as her fingertips tapped lightly at his plates and joints.

"Do you need to remove my arm or leg?" He asked, uneasily watching her body lean in to closer inspect his limbs. After she shook her head, he looked away, trying to find something in the room to concentrate on while she tinkered with his arm. When his eyes found nothing interesting, he sighed, feeling restless as he became more aware of heat beating down on his back from the window on the back wall. He really hoped this maintenance check didn't take too long.

His eyes wandered once more, and they finally landed on the mechanic in front of him. Her expression was more serious than a few moments ago and before he could stop himself, his eyes trailed south into dangerous territory. Immediately he gulped, his gaze transfixed on the tube-top she had changed into as part of her working clothes. Her entire upper torso was bare except for that scrap of black fabric tightly wound against her and he briefly noted her flat stomach and nicely toned muscles as she shifted her body's angle to locate a screwdriver on the table next to her. Was it just him or did her cleavage get deeper?

_'Stop it, stop it, stop it! She'd kill you if she knew what you were thinking,'_ he thought to himself, frightened and embarrassed at the same time. His eyes shot back up to her face and he stared as she bit her lower lip in concentration. It was quiet in the house except for the occasional sounds of tools being picked up or put down, and Ed's racing heartbeat. He felt mortified and disgusted with himself. She was his best friend, for goodness' sake. He glared up at the ceiling, his right eye twitching as he mentally prayed for Winry to finish quickly.

Had she always had such a curvaceous body? His left fist clenched and he swallowed uncomfortably. Did her other male clients notice her developments as well?

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt her movements stop. Paralyzed, he glanced to see her lay down the screwdriver only to pick up a large wrench.

His eyes widened and his back straightened up in the chair, suddenly cautious and wary at the perceived threat. It was a good thing she couldn't read minds. Did she not know what she was doing to him?

Trying to block his thoughts, Ed managed to look up, only to see her lips again. Her light pink tongue darted out for a flash of a second to lick her lips, moistening them. Her lips looked remarkably plump and cute, her bottom lip tinted red from being bitten. They looked so incredibly soft and he wondered how her lips would feel against his own feverish skin and -he had to stop. The young alchemist blinked, disturbed at the onslaught of Winry-oriented thoughts he had. Winry was his best friend, he reminded himself. Wasn't it wrong to feel those kinds of feelings toward her? He looked away and frowned, knowing she would feel so disgusted if she had even an inkling of an idea of how he thought of her.

He squirmed in his seat, feeling mentally and physically anxious. His fidgeting drew the attention of his mechanic and she looked at his agitated face before asking, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, feeling a bit edgy. She knew he was an impatient person, so she continued her routine in haste. Sunlight from the window behind Ed landed on his shining metal shoulder plate and reflected into Winry's eyes, cause her to wince. For the second time today, the sun decided to harass her and she huffed after her eye readjusted from the glare. Getting up, she leaned over Ed to close the window curtains behind him in one fluid sweep before sitting back down.

In surprise, Ed yelped, his own vision compromised when he suddenly found himself extremely close of Winry's chest. Her breasts were right in front of him for a flash second. _'What the-,'_ his mind screamed as his tense body froze.

"Sorry if I scared you. I didn't realize the sun was so overbearing on you. It's already hot as it is without sun shining on you," Winry said, her tone apologetic as she turned to face him to reach forward to work on his arm again. With cheeks burning red, Ed grumbled in reply, unable to think coherently against his inner turmoil. The burning sensation on his back had lessened and was beginning to cool and he closed his eyes in an effort to relax. When he opened his eyes again, he caught sight of her smile. It looked out of place in the room of unbearable and increasing heat.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, alert and suspicious. She looked up to meet his eyes and her eyebrows wrinkled at his tone.

"Your arm's almost done. There doesn't seem to be any wires that require fixing or loose bolts and your arm's in great condition, for once," She added. It always worried her sick to see Ed come back to Resembool in terrible shape and her masterpiece continuously destroyed beyond belief by his reckless behavior. It meant that her work wasn't strong enough to protect him and she had indirectly failed in supporting him on his quest for the Philosopher's Stone. He would tell her otherwise, but she knew deep down that her work would always need improvement. That drive to do better gave her the motivation to head down to Rush Valley every month to pick up the latest tricks and techniques and she always came back a with new knowledge.

She now had faster and more efficient tune-ups and she couldn't fight the proud smile on her face at her craftsmanship. Ed's arm was in much better condition than ever since his last episode of brutal fighting.

"Okay Ed, it's done. It seems to be working perfectly fine." The mechanic sighed happily as she looked upon her finished masterpiece in awe. She sat in silence and waited for him to test out if anything was amiss but when he didn't move, her smile began to fade. In confusion, she turned to meet his face and noticed the small alchemist's face. It was beet red.

"Ed?" She asked worriedly.

"Uh, Win, is there anything cold to drink? It's too hot," Ed replied quickly. He fanned himself with his hand to emphasize his complaint. She looked at him oddly before nodding, "Yeah, sure. I'll go check."

She put down her tools and removed her gloves before wiping away the sweat that began to form on her brow and briefly noted how suffocating the air felt. Once she gathered all her tools back into her toolbox, she grabbed the handle and gave Ed one last sympathetic look before leaving the room.

Immediately Ed's shoulders slumped and his posture relaxed. He let out a long sigh.

_'Smooth. You covered up real smooth, Ed you idiot,'_ His mind soon thought after as he began to sit up. He felt mentally exhausted, unable to process what had happened. Usually his check ups with Winry weren't that...dirty, in his opinion. He was able to restrain himself and usually Al was within the vicinity to keep him company with banter over their latest findings on the Philosopher's Stone. Now that he thought about it, back then, his focus had always been about his quest. There had never been time to allow himself to entertain thoughts about his best friend.

He wouldn't admit it outright, but he knew he liked Winry in more than a platonic way. Hell, he often had inappropriate dreams about her as he fantasized life after getting his brother's body back. As if in a trance, he slowly stood up to shake out his joints and subconsciously began walking towards the kitchen.

He was just a few steps away from his destination when he saw her picking up two glasses of beverage. He moved forward to help her when she spun around and his eyes widened at his sudden epiphany that she would knock into him.

"Hey is lemonade alright-Omph?!" Winry stopped as she crashed into Ed. The collision sent the liquid in both glasses flying into the air and landing directly on Winry's tube top.

"Eep! Cold, Cold, Cold! Ed!" Winry screamed in horror. Reflex kicking in, Ed scrambled to catch the slippery glassware and both sighed in relief as nothing was broken. She turn to him only to find that he was unmistakably staring at her wet tube top. Flustered, her hand automatically reached for the wrench in her back pocket when Ed had snapped out of his daze and realized his error.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I swear, Winry. Stop reaching for that wrench. I'm really sorry. Win- OW!"

Ignoring his pleas for forgiveness, she glared, waving the wrench in a threatening manner.

"Look what you did! Would it kill you to say something before you sneak up on me?" She frowned, staring down at her ruined top. She promptly left Ed and rushed to the shower, eager to wash away the sticky residue. Frowning after her, Ed looked over the kitchen area he had to clean as he nursed his head injury. Today just wasn't the best of days.

Looking outside the nearby window, Ed could see ominous dark clouds roaming above. The area around the house was very quiet and still, and the humid air was stifling. It soon worried him that Al and Granny weren't back yet. He remembered Granny said that they would be out of town heading over to Kaumafy, but with a storm coming, it was hard to say when they would return. He gave himself a minute to worry but then shrugged, knowing Al would take care of Granny should any complications arrive.

As quickly as he could, he began looking for emergency supplies to help with the storm that was steadily heading up in their direction from the hills. It would be nightfall soon. He had more things to worry about than his fantasy boundaries of Winry.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Winry finished her shower for the evening. She was in a much calmer state of mind as she stepped out of the shower, until she noticed two things. Very _shocking_ and _disturbing_ things.

For one, in her haste trip to the shower, she had forgotten her clothes.

And two, she only had a towel.

She stood there, facing the closed bathroom door as her options began scrambling through her head. Her choices were to either ask Ed to come fetch her clothes or to risk her modesty for a few seconds and dash towards her room. Looking down at her bare toes for a bit, she quickly hoped that Ed wouldn't be out in the hallways as she rushed to her room. What would be the chances?

Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and sprinted out as fast as she could wrapped in a towel.

It had taken Ed about half an hour for him to gather enough supplies. Actually, there wasn't much he could find as supplies. He had been looking for flashlights and functional batteries for a whole half-hour. A fruitless search, in his opinion. Glaring at the floor as he roamed through the hallways, his attention then turned when he heard footsteps quickly running in his direction.

"Winry?!" Ed frowned right before Winry crashed into him. His eyes widened as his question was answered physically. The two fell towards the ground, with Ed cushioning the fall with his arms gripped around Winry tightly during impact. With the wind knocked out of both of them, the two took a moment to catch their breath but before any of the two could orient themselves, the lights suddenly flickered above them and died out.

* * *

Silence and darkness surrounded the two extremely confused-struck teens still on the hallway floor. Winry lay still, frozen in place as her eyes tried to adjust to the pitch black. With no windows or lighting around them, the two awkwardly groped around, trying to regain their bearings.

"...Ow..Holy shit, Winry, did you tackle me on purpose?" Ed irritatedly muttered beneath her.

Trying to rise, Winry responded with a sarcastic remark, "Yeah. I've been practicing. Any comments you'd like to make for my tackle improvement?"

"Funny. The lights gave out,"Ed commented, ignoring Winry. Steadily, he began to rise. But suddenly realized Winry was still on top of him. Trying to lift her, he blindly felt for something and gave it a tug.

"Oh my god!" Winry gasped as her towel untangled itself and began to tumble down, flatly landing on Ed's stomach.

Quickly, she sat up and tried to rewrap her towel before the lights came back on.

But she wasn't so lucky.

Lightning flared beyond the window and Ed turned only to see the back of a shivering Winry.

Taking the wrong conclusion, he frowned and pulled her close to him.

"Its ok Winry. You don't have to be scared. C'mon. Lets go look for the flashlights," Ed calmly said as he stood up, helped her up to her feet, and began leading her down the hallway, blindly feeling the walls in support.

With Ed clutching her arm like that, Winry had only one free arm to grip the towel in front of her, hoping for dear life that Ed didn't realize that she was practically naked behind him.

"Uh, Ed?"

"Huh? What is it Winry?" Ed whispered while still focusing forward, hoping not to bump into some foreign object.

"Uh...I think I might need to feel my way back up to my room.."

"Why? I think we're close to the kitchen.." His assumptions were correct as his hands landed upon the stair railings. Cautiously, he lowered his front foot down onto the first step below and told Winry to carefully do the same, one at a time. The two eventually made it down to the ground level floor and that's when Winry hesitantly spoke up:

"Ed, could you, uh, let go of my arm for a second?" Nervously, she gulped, her shaking arms revealing her uncomfortable state.

Fortunately, it took but only a moment for Ed to remember that he was still gripping onto her arm.

"Hm? Oh…Yeah, sorry."

"Its ok. I just need to do something. Give me a sec."

Glad that her arm was finally freed, Winry swiftly tied the towel back in place and sighed. She was, in a way, glad for the blackout. She was pretty thankful that Ed hadn't questioned further. A moment later, her mouth opened to speak again.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold my hand again?"

"...Sure."

And soon after, they had reached the kitchen. Winry sat down, unsure in the darkness. Ed was cursing at the cabinets, determined on finding the flashlights. The night had turned cold, the opposite of the hot scorching afternoon.

"Damn it! Winry, where do you keep the flashlights?"

"I'm not sure...its usually Granny that organizes where things go. Can't you just transmute something?"

"Oh. Win, I'll need to destroy something to make a flashlight. And I'm sure you're pretty fond of that wrench...though I'm not.."

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Winry whispered, her tone dripped with venom.

'_He wouldn't.' _Her eyes narrowed into slits as she tried her best to glare at him in the distance between the two, hoping to emphasis her point.

Ed swallowed. Quite uneasily.

And she was right. Ed stopped and shuddered. He could feel her death aura creeping up on him from where she was sitting.

"Alright, alright."

And then lightning flashed, soon followed with a huge roar near the Rockbell house. From her chair, Winry sat up suddenly and felt the vibrations of the after shock trembling through her, omitting fear.

"..Ed..I'm kind of scared..." Winry shivered as her tone of voice changed and was matched with the pounding of rain outside.

"Winr-Damn it. The flashlights aren't even in here. Winry, I'm going to go check in the living room, where all the tools are. Can you sit here by yourself for a moment?" Ed said carefully, trying not to scare Winry. He couldn't figure out why, but he could hear teeth clattering from Winry's direction.

'_NO!'_ Frantically, she got up and felt around her in the dark, determined and stubbornly relying on pure memory of her sketchy kitchen to find her way to him.

It was then; Ed felt a tug from behind him.

"Winry?"

"I'll be right behind you." She whispered automatically, frowning.

"…You sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't leave me. By myself."

Saying no more, Winry simply hoped that Ed would understand. With a shade of pink on her cheeks, she bowed her head and continued after Ed's lead, slightly shivering from the lack of clothing around her.

**Later in the living room:**

"Win..? Hey Winry?" Ed asked in the dark. His eyes grew alarmingly wide when no reply came back.

"Winry?"

'_Wasn't she just searching with me for the flashlights? Holy Shit. Did she wander away somewhere? What if something happened to her?_

_...IT'S TOO DARK, DAMMIT.'_

Ed silently cursed at himself. Why hadn't he looked harder for the flashlights while Winry was in the shower- …

'…_Holy...She was wearing only a towel when she bumped into me..'_

"Mmm."

"..WINRY?!"

"Ah-choo!" Winry sneezed, despite her urge to reply back with a "yes".

"Winry, where are you?"

"Ed? Sorry, I kind of fell asleep...I'm on the couch."

"Oh." As soon as she said that, Ed felt his way around as quickly as he could to the couch. He couldn't imagine how cold she was only wrapped in a towel.

He gulped.

"Winry..." He said as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her.

Surprised by his touch, Winry's eyes widened and once again for the third time of the night, a huge blush crept to her cheeks.

"Ed?"

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Winry's heart stopped beating as she felt Ed's arms slid over her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Winry, aren't you cold?"

'_She's freezing. Why didn't I realize sooner?!' _Ed mentally slapped himself. Worriedly, he hugged her tighter to his chest, hoping that body heat would help her. After a moment, Winry's giggles below him interrupted his seriousness.

"Not anymore...You know….you'd make a nice teddybear. Cuddly, warm, and small enough to hug," Winry giggled lightly. Immediately, Ed stiffened and his grip around her loosened.

"...SMALL?!" Winry blinked, only to smile as she later apologized.

"Oops. Sorry...you're just so warm..got carried away..."

"Stop talking and sleep then."

"Mhmm."

Slowly, he felt Winry cuddle up on his lap and rest comfortably onto his chest. He thought of sleeping too, but decided against it. He was still pretty stubbornly set on finding those flashlights.

"Winry..." He whispered to no one in particular. He wanted to get up and search again, but for some reason, he didn't want to move. He took a deep breath and sighed. He could tell Winry was already asleep, since her even breathing nicely matched his paced heartbeat. He could even imagine her in the dark with a peaceful face…softly resting against him...with nothing but a towel on...

He twitched at the last phrase.

_Stupid hormones. _

"..Mmm. I love you.." a content whisper said in the dark.

'…_.She's sleep talking. But...Ah, what the hell.' _

"...I love you too, Winry."

'_She probably can't even hear me...'_

'_...So what's to stop me from...kissing her?'_

'_I think that would be taking advantage of her...ARGHHH. I THINK TOO MUCH.' _

The young alchemist grumbled and argued with himself in the dark, his face scowled as his thoughts became more irritating.

'_You know what? Screw it.' _

Slowly and cautiously, he carefully brought his hand up to her chin and cupped her cheek, moving his thumb down to her lips, where he then lowered his head and dipped in. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers and to his surprise, a little moan came out from her mouth.

"Mmm.."

After a moment, Ed broke the kiss and felt Winry wake up in the dark. How was he supposed to explain that?

"Ed..That was.." Her eyelids blinked open and Winry couldn't help but gasp.

"I'm sorry Winry."

'_Huh? For what?,' _Winry worried.

'_Well, it was pretty good while it lasted_.' Ed sighed.

"Ed, I thought I had the most amazing dream." Winry continued.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt that." Ed replied sarcastically.

'_It was probably some other guy she was dreaming of kissing.'_

"But it wasn't a dream."

"Huh?"

"Ed, that was my first...kiss." Embarrassed, Winry bowed her head, wishing she could melt away.

"..Mine too."

"Ed, w-what are you so shy about?"

"I'm not being shy."

Stubbornly, the two sat there in the dark, mentally slapping themselves for being so awkward. But after a couple of moments of Ed's pounding thoughts screaming at him inside his head, Winry spoke up. Timidly, of course.

"Then can we continue my dream?"

"You..you want to?"

"Yeah."

"But Win-"

"Shhh. Just kiss me."

And so he did...

...while also unwrapping her towel in the dark during the act.

* * *

Lesson is...Prepare flashlights. Hehe. But really, thanks for reading, and I hope you agree with me that thunderstorms are downright scary. This was my first FMA fanfic, so I hope you guys all enjoyed my first attempt of fluff in FMA. Of course, reviews and comments would be awesome too.


End file.
